Simone Deveraux
Simone Deveraux is a guest character in K.C. Undercover. Deveraux is very intelligent and capable with computers and technology. Deveraux is kind under the surface but could come across as arrogant upon first meeting as shown when she met K.C. Simone used to work for The Organization but left because she was blackmailed by the Other Side, she then moved into an apartment in Washington D.C. Simone is portrayed by Raven-Symoné. Summary Simone is the creator of J.U.D.Y. and was working for the organization agency as an inventor who makes invincible weapons and tools. Deveraux helps K.C. to save J.U.D.Y when the robot is abducted by the "Other Side". Simone is utterly furious when K.C. accuses her of being the one responsible for J.U.D.Y running away, never the less the two chase Simone's creation to Alaska where they rescue her. After these events, J.U.D.Y mentions that Deveraux reprogrammed the D.U.D.Ys to be good. Personality Simone is sassy and very lively, Deveraux is a diva when it comes to her designs. Simone is untidy and according to K.C. could come across as rude. Deveraux cares greatly for J.U.D.Y which shows a softer side of the computer genius. Simone is also not knowing of her capable ability as she is easily afraid. Apartment Simone's apartment is heavily guarded by a metal door and has a doormat used as a trap door. These defenses trapped K.C. and caught her off guard during the duo's first accounter. The apartment also had a large computer hidden by the wall on which Deveraux worked on designs. Physical Appearance Simone is slender and pretty with well-cut eyebrows and has brown eyes. She wears a white shirt with lines, over it she has a silver pendant necklace and a woolen jacket covered with mixed patterns. Deveraux wears stylishly large glasses, her hair is short and bright blonde with black highlights. Deveraux later wears a fashionable ankle-length black puffy coat with fur while in Alaska. Simone also wears gold coloured earrings which hang down onto her shoulders. Abilities Simone is a very capable woman with a high ability with computer programming as she was able to create a robot. Deveraux also mentioned having invented several high-class gadgets for The Organization. Deveraux can also evidently fight when she was angry as this was given evidence toward the end of her second appearance. Simon is also very imaginative as shown throughout her appearances, her ideas were also effective to a great level shown in J.U.D.Y. Relationships 'J.U.D.Y' Simone clearly cares greatly for her creation and was overjoyed when the two were reunited. She seems to treat Judy as if she were her own daughter. Simone tries hard to find J.U.D.Y with the help of K.C. and hugs her when the two find her. 'K.C. Cooper' Simone and K.C. first meet when she comes to find Simone, where the expert tries to hide. But the two eventually meet and seem to be friends but this so short-lived as they fight over who's fault it is over J.U.D.Y's disappearance. Later, when the duo finds J.U.D.Y the two become friends and are very happy. 'Christos Markos' Simone meets Christos when he kidnaps her creation and she chases him to Alaska, she then attacks him when K.C. frees J.U.D.Y. Simone is very angry at him and beats him with the arm of an attacking D.U.D.Y. Quotes Trivia *She is portrayed by Raven-Symoné who also starred Disney Channel's That's So Raven, Kim Possible, Zenon: Girl of the 21st Century, Zenon: Z3, Kim Possible: A Sitch in Time, College Road Trip, and the Tinker Bell movies. And currently stars in Raven's Home. *She appeared in two episodes. *Her name "Simone" references her portraying actress, Raven-Symoné *Simone has met all of the Cooper family excluding Craig Cooper. *When Kira first met Simone, she wasn't really sure if she wanted to thank her or slap her, for creating the family a robot in the form of a little girl with an emotionless, obnoxiously sassy personality, and stuck-up attitude. *Simone never went on field trips when she was in school and she never went on field missions when she was a part of The Organization. *Simone stated that she doesn't have a dog while talking to Christos when she was working for The Organization. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:The Organization Category:Spies Category:K.C's Friends Category:One Apperance Only